


Mark Beaks Is Pregnant

by responsiblelying



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/responsiblelying/pseuds/responsiblelying
Summary: Mark Beaks billionaire is pregnant. This is his story. 🤰
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves, Mark Beaks/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 44
Kudos: 35





	1. 1 - pregant

**Author's Note:**

> Updates might be slow... I want to try to get to 100 chapters 
> 
> story for my friend Meg. They love mark beaks. They love pregnant Mark Beaks especially.

Mark Beaks, the billionaire tech genius that invented Waddle, is pregnant. He’s sitting in his office. His stomach hurts so he asks for someone to give him a massage. Ah. This is the good life. But this is only his first week....


	2. 2- more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> making new chapter because friend meg wanted more right away.

Mark Beaks felts super bad and sick, because he is pregnant. She throws up on the floor. An intern cleans it up, and he laughs at them. He texts on twitter: “LOL #pregnant #🤰 #wowimsick” and posts a selfie. Mark Beaks likes phones and the internet.

Mark Beaks has coffee and lunch but doesn’t throw up more


	3. 3- names

Mark Beaks is standing in Waddle Headquarters. Standing is hard for him, because he’s pregnant, so he asks someone to get him a chair. No one gets him a chair.

Gyro Gearloose (not pregnant) walks into Waddle Headquarter. He looks at Mark Beaks, who is pregnant. “Hello”

“Hi” Mark Beaks says back. Then, he continues: “If it’s a boy, I’m gonna name him Boyd. If it’s a girl, I’m gonna name her Beyoncé.” 

“Okay” Says Gyro.


	4. why

Gyro Gearloose walls over to Mark Beaks, who is a pregnant billionaire. 🤰 He says “Why are you pregnant?” Mark Beaks says “IDK” and starts texting on his phone. Gyro faceplams and leaves Waddle Headquarters. Mark is sad about that... he doesn’t know why. Pregnancy mood swing? 

He posts a selfie online


	5. 5- pain

Mark Beaks, pregnant, is in pain. He hurts. His body hurts. His soul hurts. His head hurts. His thumbs hurt. His tail hurts. His feet hurt. His legs hurt. He's very hurty. Even his heart hurts...

This is because he is pregnant and being pregnant is hard and painful. That is a symptom of pregnancy. Mark Beaks opens his text messages

Mark Beaks texts Falcon Graves, and he says:

"Hi Falcon Graves. I'm pregnant. #pregnant"

Then, right afterwards, he texts him again, saying:

"Are you pregnant too?"

Then, right afterwards, he texts him again, saying:

"#LOL 🤰"

Falcon Graves texts him back:

"No I am not pregnant and I do not like you so don't talk to me"

Mark Beaks turns off his phone and starts crying. People point and laugh at him. He's in pain.


	6. 6 youtube

Mark Beaks stops crying on the floor (see last chapter) and opens his phone. He makes a youtube.com account and decides to make a daily vlog channel for his pregnancy.

He makes the first video and he talks about how he is pregnant. But then he realizes it's 4:15 (see ducktales 2017) and he does not have his cofeee so he is mad and sad aboout that. But he keeps recording anyways and powers through it. Mark Beaks likes coffee and mommy blogs. He's going to be a mommy soon. Or a daddy...?


	7. 7 cool gyy

mark Beaks puts on cool sunglasses so he can look cool. He has low self-esteem and is not actually cool. Mark Beaks is a loser, and is also pregnant. He though if he was pregnant People would be nice to him and think he was cool. He was wrong. 

Mark Beaks prenant billionaire goes outside. He cringed at the sun.


	8. 8- outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story is a little darker now...

Mark caresses the doorframe as he escapes the walls the have confined him for so long. The sun hurts his eyes despite his protective eye gear, and he raises his hand. He uses it as a make-shift visor, though it barely helps. 

Tears run down his cheeks as he cries involuntarily. It hurts. He’s such a loser. 

He collapses onto the sidewalk, the door closing behind him. Everything goes black....


	9. 9- inside

Mark Beaks wakes up somehwehre that he dods not recognize. He is on a bed and he is inside. The bed is warm and soft, and he is the only one in it... he can’t remember how he got there..

his glasses are on a Table and he’s head hurts. Everything hurts. He’s in so much pain.

He checks his belly. He is still pregnant. Phew

The door to thw room he is in opens and Falcon Graves walks in... “Are you okay?”


	10. 10-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE GOT TO TEN CHAPTERS this was super hard thank you from the support

Mark Beaks Blushes. He thought he was just a pregnant billionaire.... but he’s also a gay pregnant billionaire. 🤰 He says “Yes I am okay... where am I” Mark Beaks says. Falcon Graves says “Good. I don’t like you or anything.... but I took you to my house because you passed out from the sun...”

“Cool Thanks” Mark Beaks says and leaves. Mark Beaks goes back to his house and sleeps

DAY 1 ENDED


	11. 11 - day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi thank you so much gor the support!! i love writing this fic because i love mark beaks. hes such a twink lol 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to my friend novelty :3

Mark Beaks woke up with in his bed? he was living in an apartment. His apartment was big because he’s rich, and he lived in the big suite best apartment. #cool

Mark Beaks is actually pregnant, and because he is pregnant he gets sick in the morning. 😬 He feels bad and throws up in bed. Then he gets up and throws up in the bathtub. He’s not at work so he has to clean it up himself, which he does not like, but at least no one can laugh at him or think he’s lame.

He makes breakfast and drinks coffee. Mark Beaks thinks about skipping work and makes a sweater. He is pregnantso now he can knit? Cool

On his phone Falcon graves has messaged him but he leaves him on read because no one Likes Falcon Graves.


	12. 12 - pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark beaks is still pregnant

Mark Beaks Skips Work Because He feels bad. He takes a nap for 9 hours and then he wakes up. Mark decides to go outside and goes to the beach. He builds a sand castle and takes pictures of it with his phone. Then he swims in the ocean but he’s not very strong so he gets pulled into the ocean...... 

He tries to swim against the current, but it is too strong for his weak ass fucking arms so he goes under the water and he starts drowning. He can’t breathe. But he has to survive... for the baby. 

Everything goes black.


	13. 13 - i am a survivor

Mark Beaks, who is pregnant, suddenly gasps awake. He is on the beach... he thought he was a goner. Few. But somebody is on top of him! It’s sexy life guard Gyro Gearloose... and he just gave me mouth to mouth! Mark is blushing, and he covers his beak in embarrassment. Gyro chuckles with his deep, rich voice.

“Are you okay?” He asks.

“Y-Yeah.... #wig” Mark says, stuttering because he is pregnant and embarrassed.

Gyro is ontop of him, and he is very handsame. But then he gets up, and stands up. Mark Beaks tries to stand up, but it’s hard, because he’s pregnant. He is stuck on the ground. Gyro is walking away.

But rhen Mark says: “Wait!”

Gyro is swimming now he cannot hear mark


	14. 14 - rejection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the comments i love you all thank you for the support this is all for my friend who loves mark beaks mpreg

Mark Beaks pregnant billionaire is very sad now because he was just rejected. He cries tears of sadness. He cries into the sand and gets sand into his eyes like an idiot. He cries more because now his eyes hurt and he yells “Ow! My Eyes hurt! #omgthepain” and he also tweets that on his phone at the same time. 

Mark decided to leave the beach because he’s hungry and wants lunch. He sits in his car and thinks.... “I’m so alone. I wish I had someone to go to lunch with me...” He rubs his belly. Soon. Soon he’ll have someone who will never leave him. He cries more in his car, and then takes a nap on the steering wheel. Then he wakes up and goes to star ducks (lol that’s a bird pun!)


	15. 15- coffee

Mark Beaks drinks coffee. Then he gets scared because he is pregnant and you are not supposed to drink coffee when you are pregnanrt. He throws away his coffee..... what if he has a miscarriage? He quickly goes to the maternity hospital and hr gets a doctor. The doctor is Della Duck and she tells him “Its okay just dont get drunk or it will die” he nods and understands. He goes back to Starducks and buys more coffee and drink lots of it and buys food too and eats that. then he goes back home.... WHAT WILL HE DO??

He pulls out his phone and he texts Falcon Graves and says “How are you” but he doesnt reply... ☹️


	16. 16 - bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark beaks is bored

Mark is bored because he didn't go to work today and he doesn't have any friends so he doesn't have anything to do. He takes a nap for a little bit and then he gets up and he's not sure what to do now. He checks the time. 2 pm. it's getting late... maybe he should go out again? He changes his outfit and wears a tank top, knee socks, and a vest. He's also wearing sun glasses because it is bright outside. You won't hurt him again, sun.

He gets into his lambourghini and he starts driving somewhere.


	17. 17 - crash

Mark Beaks is driving down the road, he feels better now. He likes driving. He's not sure where he wants to go yet but it will be somewhere. Since he's a billionaire he thinks about going somewhere expensive, but since he's pregnant he thinks about going somewhere with babies instead too. He's also gay so he thinks about going to Hot Topic. He is not sure but he checks his phone to figure out where he might go..

Mark Beaks notices that Falcon Graves finally texted him back. He taps on the notification to respond. 

"Hello Mark Beaks"

"#whatsup" Mark Beaks response

He is not looking at the road, and suddenly, he hits another car!


	18. 18 - crashed

Mark Beaks gets hit by another car in his own care and he flies out of the window. He hits a tree. It hurts, and he breaks his neck. He yells "ow!" and falls onto the ground. he is in pain. It hurts. Mark Beaks starts crying and he hopes that his pregnancy is still okay. He pulls out his phone and he calls the hopsital and says "#dying" and then he hangs up. 

Everything goes black...


	19. 19 - Hospital

Mark Beaks suddenly wakes up and he is in the hospital. He has a neck brace because he broke his neck and he also broke his arm. He's in a hospital bed and he decide to turn on The Kardashians and he watches that for 5 hours. Then suddenly someone knocks on his door and it's Falcon Graves?! Mark Beaks Billionaire asks "omg you came to visit me??" and he smiles but then Falcon Graves says "No... I work here."

Mark finally notices him that he is wearing a nurses uniform and has a sethscope on. He gasps. Falcon blushes and then he checks Marks heartbeat to make sure he is alive. Nurse Falcon Graves then says "You're okay and your baby is still alive too you're fine" and then he leaves.


	20. 20 -

mark Beaks, who is a pregnant billionaire, eats some food that tastes bad because it's hospital food. Then he goes and gets better food instead at a fast food place. He drinks coffee because he remembers it's OKAY to drink coffee while pregnant Della Duck told him that. Then he goes back to his hotel room.

It has been a very long day, his body hurts, and he is tired. Mark Beaks goes to bed in his hospital bed.

DAY 2 ENDED


End file.
